


My Lonely Angel

by Ebonyheart



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Be gentle, F/M, Feels, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebonyheart/pseuds/Ebonyheart
Summary: Madame de Pompadour if she wrote a song for the Doctor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a second chapter with a podfic.

My lonely Angel,  
Lost among the stars  
I spend each night  
Wondering where you are  
Stopping by to save me,  
Then leaving without a trace  
I've been to your world,  
And there I know I have no place

My lonely angel,  
Lost among the stars,  
I spend each night  
Wondering where you are  
Gather yourselves hands of fate,  
For even time must have an end  
When all returns to nothing,  
To the void,  
To hell,  
What then?

What will you do,  
When you're traveling no longer?  
When there's nowhere left to wander,  
Where will you go?

My lonely angel,  
Lost among the stars,  
I spend each night  
Wondering where you are  
I'm on the slow path,  
While you go so much faster,  
Still  
I pray  
That someday,  
Someone will take you by the hand  
So that my lonely, lonely angel won't be so alone  
So that my lonely, lonely angle  
Won't be so  
Alone.


	2. Podfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin

https://www.bandlab.com/amero_arts/my-lonely-angel?revId=dd932aed-f2b5-e711-80c2-0003ff4668ed


End file.
